


White Rose Royal AU

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baker Ruby, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship, Princess Weiss, hurt to comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a little snipit based off a white rose prompt I got. Princess Weiss and Baker Ruby
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	White Rose Royal AU

Harsh words and what Ruby had presumed to be baseless threats were things that the silver-eyed baker could handle no problem, after all the passive aggressive warnings and threats proved to make for lively conversations with her sister over some homemade cookies. However, it would seem that the king's personal guards were quite keen to both disprove Ruby's previous assessments wrong, and to live up to the, "attack dogs' ', title Nora had frequently called them. 

Stepping inside her treasured cafe, Crescent Rose, Ruby was disheartened to be greeted not to the sight of her chairs overturned on the tables, but to find the hardwood chairs reduced to splinters and the black marble tables split in half. To make matters worse and further sink the poor baker’s heart, Her register had been completely emptied out and damaged beyond repair, and the art canvass slashed along with her display cases smashed and a message warning her to leave Vale. 

The perpetrator behind this heinous crime wasn't a mystery to Ruby. She only had a handful of people who truly hated her, but only one who truly wished for her immediate departure from the kingdom entirely, and he happened to be the man ruling over it, King Jaque Schnee.

It hurt her, It hurt her to know that the simple life she had worked so hard to earn for herself was being threatened by the most powerful man on their continent simply because she wanted to love a fantastic girl who was quite eager to return the banker's feelings once she found out about them. No lies had been fed to the royal white-haired girl, she hadn’t harassed the royal rapier user until she submitted to Ruby’s desires, all the feelings the two had felt between each other had been mutual and well communicated and yet her father would still stoop to this heinous crime in an effort to drive a wedge between the two girls. And to top off this whole toxic situation, she had no physical evidence to bring the king to justice. He had finally proven that his threats weren’t basles and that he was fully willing to abuse his position in order to drive a wedge between the young baker and her princess lover. 

Feeling crushed beneath the dread of her loss and her situation, Ruby collapsed to her knees and buried her face into her hands a few feet from the entrance of her now desolated cafe, her muffled sob quickly filling the empty ruined shop and masking the hurried footsteps belonging to a panicked Weiss who had been happily anticipating assisting with helping her girlfriend open the shop.

Up until she had heard her girlfriend’s muffled sobs, Weiss had been in a rather uplifted mood as she continued to hum a jaunty tune while she strolled past the other stores on the street. Sure she looked suspicious strolling down the street, alone and wearing a red hood so as to obscure her face and hair, but it had been a grueling 3 weeks of slugging through her royal responsibilities and to finally be free to visit her loving girlfriend and to bake up some tasty treats had been fueling her to push past the mind numbing royal meetings and business deals. Her brother had always had a better taste for the politics of the court so she had no real issues with leaving it up to him while she snuck away to spend more time with her baker girlfriend.

She had been so excited to finally embrace her loving girlfriend while the two waited with baited breath before the time indicating their cinnamon rolls were finished went off, however she was suddenly stricken dumb as her ears quickly caught wind of the muffeld sounds of a devestated girl’s sobs coming out of her girlfriend’s cafe. Weiss had snapped out of her blissful trance and quickly sprinted towards the door, immediately finding herself in a dumbfounded trance as she was greeted to the same trashed state that had greeted her silver-eyed girlfriend. 

Weiss was at first taken completely off guard by the destroyed furniture of her girlfriends small scale cafe, but at the sight of her normally chipper girlfriend kneeling in front of her with her sobbing face in her hands had robbed Weiss of all sensible thought and actions. The only thing she could think to do at first was just stand there in disbelief over the whole mess. However, she managed to recollect herself and finally hurry over to her crying girlfriend, who threw herself at the concerned princess once she sensed that Weiss had kneeled down next to her.

“This...this should never have happened. Damn him...Ruby I’m so sorry...I…” Weiss wanted to continue to apologize to her girlfriend, she wanted to calm her down and help her to recover from this egregious crime, but no matter what the appropriate words refused to translate in her brain properly. Instead the only thing Weiss could think to do was simply hold her sobbing girlfriend and lightly stroke the back of her girlfriend’s head as the silver-eyed baker continued to sob into her chest. 

Not wanting to feel she had to cut short her grieving for any reason, Weiss stayed and kept her girlfriend in her loving embrace through her entire grief. Once a few minutes had elapsed, Ruby took a few moments to catch her breath before lifting her face off her girlfriend’s chest, giving the concerned heir to the Vale kingdom a small smile through right before placing a small kiss on the girl’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry...that my father did this Ruby. I knew he was terrible but to think he would stoop this low I-mph!” Her girlfriend’s sudden kiss had certainly taken her by surprise, but it was one that quickly washed away once as Weiss quickly melted into the kiss and quickly returned it. It may have been a short kiss before Ruby had broken it off, but it had told Weiss all she needed to know about how Ruby felt regarding this whole situation.

“Come on, I haven’t checked out the kitchen yet so if they haven’t trashed the oven we can make those cinnamon rolls.” Ruby said, getting to her feet first once she was finished speaking and offering her hand to the now smiling princess. “How does that sound?I know they're all you've been thinking about after I mentioned them.”

“It sounds perfect my love.” Weiss said, accepting the hand held out to her and with Ruby’s help getting up from the floor as well. Then still keeping their hands held together, the couple made their way into the back room in an effort to salvage the morning they were meant to spend together, all the while Weiss staring at the back of her girlfriend’s head with a warm smile. If her father had stooped to such villainous means to try and drive the small time baker off then Weiss was certain that he would try something else in the future, but she was confident that the two of them were strong enough to survive anything he threw their way.

All the while Ruby continued to lead the two to the back room, a bright smile on her face that contradicted the crushed frown she had been wearing as she entered her cafe. Her smile was due to her being certain that regardless of how powerful the king may have been, his influence wouldn't suppress the two girls' love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
